Ninjago : Yandere - Jay Gets Jealous
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Crossover between Yandere Simulator & Ninjago. Jay gets jealous of Ronin and Yanderes this crap. M for language, blood, murder, character death, kidnapping, stalking, and out of character Ninjago characters. One-Shot dedicated to one of my friends who gave me this idea.


_Shattered._

The cup he just dropped...shattered. Chunks of the glass were scattered across the grass.

The blue clad ninja found himself smiling. Then, he was laughing.

 _Shattered._ He laughed even louder.

This glass was a perfect example of what of his heart looked like. His laughs subsided, and he didn't even bother to pick the shards up, no matter the danger.

Why did it matter anymore? Obviously, nothing Jay did anymore mattered. The one he loved didn't seem to notice his efforts. Nya, the one he loved and cared about, didn't notice him trying to make her happy.

"Aw, man. Senpai's gonna geeeeet iiiiiit!" He sang.

"Who?"

Jay turned around to see Cole, ghostly form leaning up against the wall. Even as a ghost, he looked particularly sad.

"Senpai," Jay said, the name like bittersweet poison on his tongue, "she's going to be mine."

Cole flashed a wicked grin. "Can I help?"

Jay tilted his head in consideration. "Sure. Why not? Let's get revenge on her." Another grin crept onto his lips. "Let's break her heart like she broke ours!" He smiled a creepier smile, "then we'll keep her...where she can never escape and no one will ever find her..."

"Yes, brother..." Cole muttered. The two schemed in the basement of Steep Wisdom.

And Jay knew.

If Cole ever got in the way...

...then he could take care of him.

Little did Jay know that Cole...well, the ghost was thinking the same thing.

:|:=:|:=:|:=:|:=:|:=:|:

Nya curled up closer next to Ronin. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She giggled.

It was approaching ten o' clock. He kissed her cheeks, his stubble brushing over her cheek.

"Good night, sweetheart." He whispered through kisses.

"Good night, old man." She responded.

Neither of them noticed the two teenage boys outside staring at them through the window with a pair of binoculars. A certain ghost watched Nya hungrily.

Midnight approached sooner than Jay thought. He set down the binoculars, then looked at Cole.

"Senpai is asleep. We must kill the man who stole our playmate." Jay said.

Cole nodded. "And force Senpai to play nice."

"Did you get the tranquilizer?" Jay asked.

Cole held up a syringe filled up with a clear liquid. "Yes, brother."

"All right. Let's go kill the douche who stole Senpai from us."

...

Cole used his ghost powers to morph into a key and unlocked the front door for Jay.

Moonlight crept through the windows, illuminating their path. Jay carried the syringe in his left hand, working his way to the kitchen.

There was a set of kitchen knives resting on the kitchen table, the blades glinting in the moonlight. Jay picked one up, examining it in the dull lighting. He chuckled, carrying it by his side. He made his way to the bedroom. The blue clad ninja turned to Cole.

"Stay out here. I'll take care of Ronin. If Senpai escapes, get her."

Cole nodded. Jay grinned and silently went into the room.

Senpai and Ronin lay on the bed, each dozing. Jay gently uncovered Senpai and stuck the tranquilizer in her arm. She moaned softly, but did not wake. Then, he walked over to Ronin, raising the knife above his head.

He drove the knife home in Ronin's chest. He didn't wake. Blood spilled out of his chest. Jay felt for a pulse.

There was none.

The smile crept to his lips again. Senpai was Jay's!

But now, he had to worry about Cole. Not now; he currently needed Cole's help in transporting Nya-senpai back to Steep Wisdom.

 _A few more hours, then Senpai is mine._

...

They managed to drag Ronin's corpse to a nearby incinerator, which they threw the corpse in, along with Jay's blood-stained uniform and both the knife and syringe they had used. They turned it on, then burned all of it.

"Okay. Senpai is tied up? Senpai cannot escape?" Jay asked.

Cole nodded.

...

Nya woke up with a gasp. She looked around. No longer in Ronin's house, she tried to move, but she found she was tied to a chair. Looking around, she saw that she was in the basement of Steep Wisdom. Everything looked normal except in the corner where there was a bulletin board filled with pictures of...

...Nya. Not...normal pictures, stalker-ish pictures of her, like when she was in the bathtub taking a bath. Another was one of her in her bra, changing, and then another was one of her on a date with Ronin.

"Help!" She cried, trying to wiggle free, but to no avail.

"Well, well, well."

Nya looked in the direction of the voice. Jay walked out of the shadows, holding something in his hands. It was a water bottle filled to the brim with the liquid.

"Senpai, you're awake." He said, a creepy smile on his lips.

"S-senpai?! Jay?! What's going on?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

He chuckled, kneeling in front of her. His smile grew wider.

"Jay..." she whispered.

"Nya, Nya, Nya. You're such a rascal, y'know that?" He brought his hand to her chin, then tilted it towards him. "Senpai. All I wanted was for you to notice me. I didn't want people to die. But you were the only one who made me feel anything. I fell in love with you. But then, mister Ronin comes in and sweeps you away. Well, he taught me another emotion: rage." He laughed. "I pretended to be normal around other people. You're the only person who I've ever felt for." His smile grew twisted. "It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken. But I don't care. This is normal for me. Then, everything changed when I met you." His blue eyes studied her. "My Senpai. For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human, to be alive! I'm addicted to the way you make me feel. I don't care about anything else. You're everything to me. And now...

"...now someone is trying to take you. Ronin wanted you. But not in the same way that I want you. He never could have appreciated you they way I do. He didn't deserve you. You belong to me alone.

"I wanted to stop Ronin. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to kill him. There is nothing I won't do for you, Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do.I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take you from me again. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Senpai...you will be mine."

He chuckled again. Nya gasped.

"You don't have a choice."

"Jay...no...please..." she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He pulled out a knife, noticing the dark figure in the corner staring at him.

"I'll kill whoever I have to for us, Senpai. Starting with him." He pointed the knife to Cole, then unscrewed the cap on his water bottle.

"Same here," the ghost responded.

Jay yelled as he jerked the water bottle towards Cole. It simmered on his ghost skin.

"Senpai, I'm doing this for you!" Jay said as the two began to fight.

"HELP! THESE TWO ARE BATSHIT CRAZY AND KIDNAPPED ME!" Nya screamed at the top of her lungs.

But...

...no one came, because Jay had already taken care of everyone else. His gi was splattered with the other ninja's blood. The corpses were already burning.

No one ever heard Nya's pained cries.


End file.
